


Kiss Me

by MrsSaxon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Frank Castle cries when you kiss him, Frank Castle utterly crumbles when shown human affection of any kind, Karen makes the first move, This is just canon, This is just fact, Vignette, kastle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: Karen's not going to let him run from what he deserves. Not anymore.





	

She knew he was asking her if she was alright. He kept murmuring to her, though she wasn’t listening, too stunned by his reappearance. Too stunned to, once again, be pulled from disaster by the one and only Frank Castle.

“Thank you, Frank,” was all she said by way of justification before pressing her lips against his.

When she let up, she could see he looked surprised, even scared, at what had just happened.

“What… what are you doing?” His gruff voice asked, even harder to hear than usual with his eyes too bright.

“I kissed you,” Karen said simply, not letting him run from this, “because I wanted to.”

“But you should-” he blurted out, then abruptly stopped himself. The “n’t” hung thick in the air between them, unsaid. Frank shuffled in place, looking away, looking anywhere but at her.

Karen waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. Seeing he didn’t want to speak, she took a breath, “You don’t get to decide what I want.”

Frank swallowed. He knew that. She knew he knew that, that’s why he had stopped himself.

“I wanted to kiss you and now I have. I don’t regret it.” Karen almost smiled, but wouldn’t quite, not before he reacted.

The tears spilled over the hard plains of his cheeks as his searching stare turned inwards. “But I’m not… don’t… worth it…” His lips whispered, compelled to mutter denials and disavowals.

Karen couldn’t watch this. She lifted a hand to rub his tears away and felt him shudder under her palm, absolutely terrified. “What’s this, the big bad Punisher can’t handle a little kiss…?” she teased gently and a smile tugged on his lips in spite of himself.

She cupped his sad, broken face and brushed every last tear aside. “Kiss me,” she murmured.

Frank’s eyes swam to the surface and trained hard on her. He swallowed.

“Kiss me, please,” she repeated, asking him.

Frank’s spine bent a fraction, but still he hesitated. He looked at her with wide eyes, seeing her patiently waiting for him. He lifted his big hands which, ‘til now, had swung uselessly at his sides, stopped from all motion with shock. He braced her neck, framed her tiny face with his thumbs. Then he hesitated no longer. He bent his face close and pressed his thick lips as gently as he could to hers, barely pressing, eyes closed.

It took him a second to remember what to do, to pucker his lips just right, to bend them against hers. But she kissed him back just the same.

“I didn’t… I didn’t know…” Frank stopped to say, eyes glazed.

“I think you did,” Karen corrected, circling his wrists, reassuring him he could touch her, hold her.

Frank looked up at her again, gaze clear now. “I didn’t know how it would feel after my wife.”

Karen swallowed.

“But I did know I wanted to kiss you.” He brushed her soft cheek, fascinated by the flush rising in it. “Can I… kiss you again?”

“Yes.” Karen started to smile, tilting her face up to him.

He bent, fluidly, and kissed her, stronger, surer than before, surer each time.


End file.
